Dumbledore's Wish for More Love in the World
by raykoRavenclaw
Summary: It's Dumblerdore's Funeral, Lupin and Tonks are attending it together...after the ceremony is over, they go for a walk around Hogwarts, reflecting on what had happened only a few nights ago, and there after....this is my first fic ever...so please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Am I J.K Rowling? Hmm…tough question, but I think the answer to that is no…therefore, do I own any of the characters? Sadly again, I'll have to say nay to that

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so if you are kind enough to review, please…be merciful!

* * *

Dumbledore's Wish for More Love in the World

-Chapter One-

Nymphadora Tonks checked her watch again, reminding herself now was the time to be solemn. And though she was saddened by the death of the great Headmaster, she could not shake off her impatience, and dare she think, blissful feelings, out of her mind. That night a few days ago had been a lot of things. Smiling to herself despite it all, she couldn't help wondering if she'd ever get used to the chaotic nature that seemed to be her job as an Auror. Not to mention her involvement in the Order.

As she stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts, watching what few students remained there walk by, she wondered what was taking him so long. Dumbledore's funeral was about to begin, and she had no intentions in walking in late. She'd done enough of that in her days as a student to know better than to arrive late when there were professors around. But more than that, Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of her day, deserved complete and total respect. As she forced her eyes off her watch, looking around in hopes she would see the man she was waiting for, her wish came true.

"Hello." Former Professor Lupin said, coming up from behind her.

In his voice she could trace a bit of awkward shyness, but it didn't faze her.

"Hey there yourself." She smiled, turning around to face him.

Catching his eye for a second, she recognized a look, the same one she saw a few night's ago. Memories came rushing back to her.

-_Flashback_-

"_This is…not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"_

_"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly._

And she was right, Tonks thought. Dumbledore would be happy to see them, finally together.

Tonks took hold of Lupin's hand and pulled him toward her.

"Come on Remus, we're going to be late."

Lupin nodded, but instead of turning to walk, they both just stood there for a second, closely facing each other. Realizing this was a great moment to be spontaneous, Tonks leaned into him, reached up for his head, and pulled it down so she could bring her lips to his. Just as Remus was about to encircle his hands around her waist, they both heard snickers and broke apart. Two Hufflepuff students walked by them, unable to contain their laughter. The moment they were out of site, Lupin leaned back into her and bowed his head so that his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should wait until later." He observed, taking in a deep breath.

Laughing at what had just happened, Tonks nodded. "We better get going now."

This time they actually turned to walk, and successfully made it over to the lake, where Dumbeldore's outdoor funeral was being held. Both their spirits sank. Seeing his body wrapped in purple velvet with golden stars being carried by Hagrid down the isles, and everyone mourning for him, they began to feel a little guilty.

"It's still hard to believe he's gone." They heard one of the women from the Ministry cry out, as they took a pair of seats in the back.

"No one could have guessed the invincible Dumbledore would go so soon." The man beside her consoled.

"It is hard to believe though." Tonks whispered to Remus.

"I know, I still have trouble grasping it." Lupin sighed despairingly.

It was thanks to Dumbledore that he had even been able to attend Hogwarts. Without his kindness, Lupin would have probably turned out to be some ruthless werewolf, working along side Greyback and other werewolf supporters of Voldermort. He owed Dumbledore everything, and had the sinking feeling that he could never really repay him now. No, Lupin argued to himself, he could never truly pay back Albus for everything he did, but he could try, by following his orders even after death. And those orders bid Lupin to go back to the werewolf pack, and try and round up as many willing werewolves as possible. It was a horrible task, but even that could not repay Dumbeldore's kindness, which was why Lupin did it so willingly.

The funeral ended with Dumbledore's body magically turning into a white tomb. Lupin noticed Harry and felt that he should probably go talk to him. Only Harry seemed to be having a heart-to-heart with the Weasely girl, Ginny. Maybe another time, he told himself. He and Tonks got up from their seats.

"Could we walk around the grounds for a bit?" Tonks asked with pleading eyes. "I've missed this place, and somehow, when I'm here, I can feel Dumbledore's presence."

"Sure." Lupin consented.

They left the funeral and walked past the lake, coming to other extensive parts of the Hogwarts school grounds.

-End of Ch. o1-

* * *

--- 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : thank you! I say this sincerely, seeing as this is my first and only story ever, I'm very doubtful and anxious about it, and to all those who reviewed, I bow down to you  you've really helped me go on 'cause I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not…haha…

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Lupin noticed the Womping Willow, as they walked on, and couldn't help smiling. It was sign of many things; his lycanthopy, the trouble Dumbledore had to go through just so he could go to Hogwarts, but mostly, it reminded him of his past, and the friends he had made there.

"What are you thinking about?" Tonks asked, giving his arm a gentle tug.

"Just…the past." He pulled his gaze from the tree and rested it on her. "So, _Nymphadora_, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, ignoring the fact that he said her first name.

"Well, I think I know you well enough to assume you didn't just want to take a walk in silence. Anything on your mind?"

Tonks smirked and leaned into his arm. "You are."

They walked on passing Hagrid's hut.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, there is well, something I've been meaning to ask…"

"And what could that be?" Lupin couldn't help but flash a "_I knew it_" grin.

"It's about that night when, you know—?"

"When '_I came to my senses'_ as Molly words it?"

"You know, I've always thought her judgment best." Tonks teased.

"Funny. But what about that night?"

"Well, you _did_ come to your senses, but I was wondering why?"

"Why?"

Tonks nodded in earnest. "The way I remember it, you were the one to follow me back to Hogsmeade and admit, _and finally I might add_, that you'd been wanting to snog me for over a year."

"I didn't exactly put it that way." Lupin lightly corrected.

"It's close enough," Tonks shrugged, "I mean the point I'm trying to make is that you finally told me how you felt but you never told me what brought on the change."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Tonks was about to say something when she tripped on a twig. Stumbling a bit, she firmed her grip on Lupin's arm and he reached out like a true gentlemen to stable her.

"You alright love?" His voice had a mix of humor and caution that Tonks adored.

"You called me _love_!" She chimed, unintentionally embarrassing him.

"Well, are you alright?" He repeated, ignoring the feeling of his face getting warm.

"Of course I am, it was just a stick or something. You know me, _clumsy Tonks_."

"Yes, clumsy Tonks." Lupin laughed to himself.

"So, back to before, what was so obvious about you getting out of your stubborn rut and being with me?"

Lupin took her question into consideration. That night so many things had changed. Since the death of Sirius, Lupin knew his attraction for Tonks needed to be nipped. He hadn't opened up to anyone like he had to his friend in years, and what had happened in the end? Sirius's death. In times of war, it wasn't safe to open up to people, to make connections, because no one was safe. Not even those who were supposed to be locked away in houses with constant good-side wizards coming in and out because of the Order. Now Tonks was different he had thought. She wasn't even locked up in her own house, she was out there risking her life, and so was he. What would be the point of added heartbreak, if one of the other should die? No, he had convinced himself, in times of war, it does not do well to add to injury and open up to people. To fall in love.

"Well?" She pressed, smiling up at him.

What had been his epiphany that night? The fact that Dumbledore had died? The look of love in Bill's fiancée's eyes, as she gazed down at his mutilated body, refusing to leave him just because he might have werewolf tendencies. In Remus' heart as he watched them, he was happy for Bill, and he knew it was the right thing that Fleur should stick with him. So what made that any different from Tonks' plight to remain by his side? How could he have such a hypocritical view of it?

"I suppose I've come to realize no one can control who they love, and in times like these, it's better to live for the moment, because who knows how many more moments we'll have left." He finally responded, feeling the sudden warm breeze blow through his graying hair.

"This coming from the bloke who isn't mushy." Tonks laughed, but cuddled up next to him anyway.

They turned down the courtyard, and decided to take a little visit the quidditch pitch. As they made their way towards it, Tonks remained strangely silent.

"So what are you thinking about now?" Lupin asked.

"About what happened that night after you finally gave in." She winked.

Lupin raised his eyebrow, only remembering it himself too well….

-End of Ch. o2-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: so I'm wondering…are you supposed to disclaim for every chapter? Well, if so, I apologize for not doing so last time, but indeed, it's true, I am **not **J.K.R and therefore own **_NOTHING _**having to do for HP, so bollocks for me.

A/N: I wanted to reply to some ppl before I got on with this next chapter, which is a flashback, so everyone can know just what I think happened that night, heh.

**

* * *

Solitary Witch: whether u ever check out my story again or not, you were the first to review, so I thank you from the bottom of my pelvis, _err,_ I mean, heart…(author's attempt at sad humour) **: whether u ever check out my story again or not, you were the first to review, so I thank you from the bottom of my pelvis, I mean, heart…(author's attempt at sad humour) 

**Godricgal**: I hope your living up to your word and checking up on my story…I know, I know. I'm taking bloody long with updates

**Crookshanks22**: you're absolutely right, my story is lacking in detail and developed conversations, and I promise to try and improve…u know, if I can

**Fluff Freak**: you have my story on alert, so needless to say, I love you, thanks for the support. As for those colour changing werewolf babies…I can only hope! I really want them to have some, u know, and I hope J.K.R writes that in somewhere in the 7th book….

**Kira of Tirmal**: you're right, it could be longer, but I'm _sooooo_ lazy, anyway, thanks for the anonymous reviews tip, I changed it…

**gatermage**: thanks for the review, and don't worry, you're getting an idea of what happened now…

_Terri-Lee Knaggs_: just for you, I've forced myself crawl back to the computer and write this next chapter earlier than I would have…hope u like it

**Triseena**: you added me to favourites? OMG, (no I'm not a stalker), but I couldn't help but check to see if anyone did, and **you** did! Thank you, you give me hope in this…

_Moo_: I **luv** Lupin and Tonks together too! – Well, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this right? Haha, thanks for the review, I hope this update came soon enough

**Kaylene**: you have totally honoured me, I really am trying to keep them in character, and the fact that u added me on your favourites is so glorifying, THANK YOU!

* * *

Whoosh, finally on to chapter three…. 

-Chapter Three-

"So what are you thinking about now?" Lupin asked.

"About what happened that night after you finally gave in." She winked.

Lupin raised his eyebrow, only remembering it himself too well….

-_Flashback_-

Hagrid had burst through the hospital doors, choking on his words as he explained to Professor McGonagall that he moved successfully Dumbledore's body.

She responded in sending him off to call upon the Heads of the Houses, adding that Slughorn could now represent Slytherin. No one needed to ask why Snape could no longer represent his house.

Hagrid shuffled out of the room, and Professor McGonagall asked Harry to have a quick word. They both left for her office, after Harry said his murmuring goodbyes to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I suppose Professor McGonagall is headmistress now." Molly sniffed to her husband, after she let go of her embrace with Fleur.

"That's if they keep the school open at all." Arthur observed.

"I doubt that." Lupin mumbled more to himself, but was heard by the three Hogwarts students still in the room.

"Well, per'aps we should leave Bill to rest. Offter I put more of thees cream on 'im." Fleur mentioned, proceeding to rub more ointment on him.

"Yes, where is Madam Pomfrey? I doubt she'll let us stay the night by him." Molly observed. " '_He needs rest away from visitors'_, Poppy will argue with us."

"It doesn't look like he'll be waking up so soon though." Ron commented thoughtlessly.

Fleur burst into unexpected tears again, and clung to Molly again, who also was going into slight hysterics.

Arthur Weasley gave his son a warning look, along with Herimone whose eyes scolded him for being so insensitive.

Tonks, who had long let go of Lupin's robes and wandered to a corner of the room, half ashamed of her outburst, half resentful that Remus still seemed resolute, watched the mother and fiancée of Bill crying on each other's shoulders, knowing just how they felt. It was unconditional love, for a man who was physically damaged by a monster. A man, _no_, creature, known as Greyback. The fact that he was a werewolf didn't make him a monster. It was he and he alone as a dark creature of evil. He had bitten her Remus when he was a boy, and now one of her Hogwarts' mates, Bill. She shook her head, Remus wasn't hers to call her own, and she should have known better then to think like that.

Watching Molly and Fleur cry like that, threatened to bring tears to her own eyes, but she wouldn't allow for it. Another outburst would be too embarrassing, would take away her last strands of current dignity.

For the first time since her outburst, she risked a glance at Lupin. He wasn't standing too far off, closer to the children, only unlike them, he wasn't watching the scene before him. His eyes were closed and his head was being supported by his hand, as if he was trying to control a headache.

This was too much. He was being a major prat as far as she was concerned, and if even the sensible words of Arthur, Molly, and _McGonagall _for God's sake, didn't make him see things better, if even the sight of Fleur's unquestionable love for Bill didn't convince him, than it seemed nothing would. There, she gave up. It seemed she wasn't as strong as she had hoped she could be. Oh, she knew deep down inside she wouldn't get over him like he kept trying to assure her she would, but only now she knew hoping for the impossible was hopeless. Could there be any other opinion on the matter?

Stepping up from her darkened corner, she approached Arthur and said in a low voice, "Look, I'm gonna go back to Hogsmeade now, but I'll come back tomorrow to see how Bill's doing."

"Yes, that's sounds best Tonks," he smiled wearily, and added lowly "and might I suggest you take a sleeping potion before so at least some of us will be getting some sleep tonight."

"Don't know if it'd be strong enough." She responded, and took her depressing leave.

Lupin could feel the eyes of almost everyone burning into him the next moment. He knew what they wanted him to do, but how could he? After a year of effectively pushing her away, how could he give in? He opened his eyes and pulled his hand from his head. Hermione and Ginny were glaring at him. Ron was starring at the floor, but gave a couple side glances towards Lupin also.

As if that night couldn't get even more embarrassing for Lupin, Arthur opened his mouth and said across the room. "You know what you have to do, Remus."

"I know nothing of the kind." Lupin quickly retorted irritably, but then wished he hadn't. He knew if he played dumb, it would only provoke Arthur to continue, and in front of everyone too.

Only Aruther's wife got to respond before he did. "Remus, Dumbledore is…is dead. Do you realize what that means?"

When he wouldn't answer or look her in the eye, she continued. "It means that no one is invincible, no one can stay alive forever. That's why we need to cherish life, to be happy about the things it throws in our way."

"Nymphadora was not _thrown_ my way—" He began,

"Yes, yes, I know but the fact of the matter is, she loves you. And don't bother denying you love her also."

Lupin cast her a pleading look which seemed to say, _Please Molly not in front of everyone, leave me with some poise._

She understood the look and choose to ignore it. "None of us may be standing here tomorrow Remus. We are in times of war, and everyone of us is at risk of—"

"Which is exactly the reason why I shouldn't give in." Lupin argued. "Everyone rushes into things in times of war. I don't want Tonks getting into something she'll regret in the future, when things aren't so hostile."

"Arthur and I were married immediately when _You-Know-Who_ was at large the first time. Do you think we regret doing what we did?"

"She's right you know." Arthur placed his arm around Molly's shoulder.

Lupin looked around, realizing three of his former students were still standing there listening.

"I thought it was agreed that now's not the time to be discussing this?"

"And when is?" Molly protested. "If you think that girl's gonna—she's just as stubborn as you are, Remus, she won't be giving up on you in this lifetime."

"I wish you wouldn't encourage her, with your little talks Molly."

"You think I encourage her so much, do you? Well Mr. Lupin, I have news for you. Nymphadora Tonks would love you on and on whether she talked to me about it or not. When it comes to love, no one has control over whom they have feelings for. If she's attracted to you, its no one's fault but your own, for being who you are."

_Great, another reason for self-loathing_, Remus thought.

"Come on you two, now's not the time to be arguing." Arthur interrupted, "Remus, just go after the girl, would ye?"

"No." He said resolutely.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, and moved back the bed her son was lying on, watching Fleur finish up.

"I think you three should be getting back to your common rooms for sleep now." Arthur said, addressing Ron, Herimone and Ginny.

Lupin walked over to the window, looking out at the quarter moon. He shook out thoughts of what Mrs. Weasley had said, deeming them pointless to think about. He had made up his mind, and that was that.

_Only…_

No, he had made up his mind. That. Was. That.

_You love her…_

So what? He loved her enough to know she'd be giving up so much to be with him.

_But she doesn't see it as a sacrifice. She sees it as a reward to be with you._

Because she's not thinking clearly, not logically at all. She doesn't know, can't possibly imagine the turmoil she'll be going through, just to be with him.

_But together you two would be happy. You could pull through._

No, it's not worth putting her through that. Having to care for him once a month on the full moon, putting her in danger, should he forget to take his potion. Being poor, and having others give them degrading and sneering looks.

_But she loves you. You think she'd be resentful about taking care of what she loves? And you are not so careless as to ever forget to take your potion._

But he had before.

_That had only ever happened once, and that was when you discovered Peter Pettigrew was still alive. As for others opinions, if she doesn't care, why should you? She already is aware of what strangers would think, and who cares about them. All your _close_ friends _want_ you with her. _

No, it's wrong. His mind was made up. She needs to live the life she was meant to; meet the man she was supposed to be with. He won't be the one to hold her back, no matter how he longs for her.

_What if you're the man she's meant to be with? It's her life, and it's her choice who she's with, and she chooses you. Is that so bad? You want her back, you know you do._

Remus began to wonder if he was going mad, arguing with himself in his mind. One voice seeming so logical and yet, so dimwitted, the other seemed to be speaking from his heart, speaking honestly.

No! He wouldn't give in.

_Admit it, you want to feel her lips against yours again._

That was a mistake.

_No, the only mistake was that you told her you two could never be._

That was over a year ago. He hadn't been able to control it. Sirius had died only a few weeks ago. He was down, and so was she. They came together for all the wrong reasons.

_But you had feelings for her way before Sirius' death. Even Sirius noticed and mentioned it slyly to you once, joking that he and you might end up being related. _

Sirius was reading too much into it, he—no, he wasn't, I did have feelings for her.

_That's right, you did. And still do. You've loved her for a long time, as she has you. Who knows why, but she has. Even after all the pain you put her through_.

No, I have to put her through this, to avoid a lifetime of pain she may feel.

_Are you so sure she won't be feeling a lifetime of pain if you keep saying 'no'?_

She'll recover eventually. Besides, it's just emotional pain, not physical.

_Just emotional? You out of all people know that emotional pain is so much more hurtful than physical. _

Either way, she'll have emotional pain, with or without me though.

_No, not with you. With your love, no one can touch her. Go after her. _

I can't do it to her, I just can't!

_Coward! Go after her._

No, I can't!

_Go after her._

I said no.

_GO AFTER HER! _

"Bloody hell!" Lupin yelled angrily out loud by the window. Everyone's eyes turned to him in wonder.

He pulled himself from the window and looked at them. He didn't have time to be embarrassed, didn't have time to try and cover up for his outburst. He needed to go after her before it was too late.

"Well, I'm glad that man's finally come to his senses," Molly sighed to her husband, as he ran out of the room.

End of ch.o3

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, I said I was gonna explain in this chapter what happened between him and Tonks that night, but I didn't expect to write so much for this chapter. Yeah, I know anyone reading this won't think it much, but for me, it is…so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what really happens between them. Sorry, I know, I hate cliffhangers too!…nah, joking, I really love them ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: RaykoRavenclaw (equals) obsessive fan, _therefore,_

.RaykoRavenclaw (DOES NOT-(equal) J.K. Rowling, _therefore_,

.RR (equals) owns none of it

Simple enough math for ye?

A/N: haha, so it's been more than I month, I abandoned my one and only story, but have now remembered it, now that I'm on break from school…so if you're not that interested in the story, I'm sure you don't care that I took so long to update, but if you were wanting to continue reading it, don't start pelting me with stones yet, you may want to save them for later, _haha_, joking, at least, I hope so. I'll try and write this to your liking, I hope I don't fuck it up, I'm actually quite nervous about continuing it (_shut up already and be on with it!_) …okay, sorry, on with the story….

But before I do (ow, okay, seriously, save those stones for later!), let me just reply to some lovely reviewers, etc…

**

* * *

**

**Moonlitesadness –** "Please Update soon?" Eh, right, so I hope you aren't ready to pelt me or anything, but I've been avoiding this story, I've just been so afraid of ruining it…I hope this is okay thou…

**lupin-is-awsum** – isn't he awesome though? I totally agree. I know you wrote "can't wait" and all, but I really hope you did, _sigh_, otherwise I guess you won't be reading this

**gatemage** - I guess it does kind of seem like he's crazy, arguing with himself in his head, but I do it too a lot, so I hope that doesn't say anything bad about me. I guess, I just pictured him as the kind of guy with the angel and devil, the gentlemen conscience and bad boy marauder conscience, constantly arguing with each other, hahaha. 

**moo** – thanks for the complement, it's one of the few reasons I still come back and try to write more, and yes, he's come to his senses, that was my favourite line, the one Molly said it at the end.

**Fluff Freak** – omg, you know what, I've been doing some crazy research about Werewolf/Metamorphmagus breeding, and though there's no real evidence to say what would happen, the main and most accepted opinion is that werewolves don't have werewolf children, to be a werewolf you have to be bitten, etc. And Metamorphmagus' are really rare, so it turns out that their child would most likely be just a normal wizard, or perhaps inherit the Metamorphmagus trait from Tonks… still, unlike some people, I truly believe it's possible for them to have kids.

**Ina-** you're right, I made a mistake, thanks for pointing it out, I've changed it. Thanks again, it helps me when people tell me, because I'm sure I make a lot of them, I'm very careless in that respect**. :P**

**Solitary Witch** – I never thought of the Ginny/Hermy glare are a funny thing, I just was sure it was something they would do, but I'm ecstatic that you found it funny, it gives me hope that I can make people laugh.

I'm actually all jitters on writing about them together, I've no idea on how to do it properly, I may have to write another cliff hanger and put it off for another month, haha, jokes. Thanks for the support, I love reading other people's hospital scenes too.

Ps: sorry about the pelvis-not-funny-joke, I really was drunk that night. And maybe I am a little right now too, it helps me write ;)

**

* * *

To the following** _(Decaying, Kaylenne, lupin-is-awsum, Moonlitesadness, Solitary Witch, Triseena_) You ppl added me on favourites so I am eternally grateful, and bow down and kiss your feet in thanks. 

**And to you guys,** (_Cat Yuy, Fluff Freak, geko-blackjack,__ lupin-is-awsum, Moonlitesadness, Solitary Witch, Triseena) _haha, half of you are the same people, I also thank you from the bottom of my heart (not pelvis), and hope the alert means you'll actually take sometime to read my story, and not get irritated that you have to read all this shit before it actually begins…

* * *

And now, SERIOUSLY, it begins, Chapter 4… 

**Oh wait**, one more thing…just to _stall time_, here's some songs I listened while writing this, which may mean nothing to you at all, but whatever.

**Iris **– GooGooDolls (Reminded me of Remus, for some reason)

**Torn **– Natalie Imbruglia (this would make the best songfic for Tonks)

**Dark Side of the Moon** - Ernesto vs Bastian ("_and the record plays the dark side of the moon_" makes me think of the moon and dark moon creatures, _werewolve_s)

**Words** - Bee Gees (don't ask)

**Emotions** - Destiny's Child (another Tonks songfic possibility)

* * *

OKAY, FINALLY, IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, I DO NOT LIE, HERE YOU GO! 

Try not to kill me with those stones now_

* * *

Just a reminder…they're still having a flashback here _

* * *

-Chapter FOUR-

Remus Lupin burst out of the hospital doors, and pouring into the halls of Hogwarts, running faster than humanly possible. Good thing he wasn't completely human. He rushed down moving stairs, past ghost-occupied classrooms, and windows that shone moonbeams down on him. His brain hardly registered what he saw though. He was too busy, thinking, racking his brain, wondering what he was going to do, what he was going to say. How long ago had she left before him? Ten minutes at the most? Had she gotten out of Hogwarts already?

Maybe she apparated, he thought stupidly, and stopped running. _Of course, why hadn't I thought of that before? _

He closed his eyes, ready to do so, forgetting what Hermione Granger so often reminded her two friends. When he realized it didn't work, he remembered. You can't apparate out of Hogwarts.

_How could I forget? I'm not thinking straight, tonight, am I_? But no, he wouldn't start arguing with himself like a crazy man. There was a woman out there hurting because of him, and he knew, had always known, that he was the one to fix it. Whether things worked out or not, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He continued his escapade through Hogwarts, fighting the urge to yell out her name. It wouldn't help waking up any of the professors, or students, or attracting a ghost like Peeves.

But Tonks was nowhere. He eventually reached the gates closing the school off from Hogsmeade. She must have already left, he figured. So he hurried to magically unlock those doors, which separated him from the outside.

-_Flashback ends_-

Remus's eyebrow dropped back to its proper place and he turned to look at her. "What about that night exactly?"

"You know very well what I mean _Professor_."

"Please, refresh me." He dared on, in a very serious, yet marauder-like voice.

"Let's see…I was at Hogsmeade that night, up in my boarding room, the pub below was closed, even though I could really have gone for some rum or something,"

"Well, I see where this is going, you need not explain any further 'Dora"

"Ooh, but don't you want to hear the juicy details?" She squeezed his arm and smiled.

"Believe me _Nymph_, I remember them all to clearly."

"Ooh, Remus, you naughty boy, you." She teased.

_- Flashback -_

Nymphadora was lying face first into her boarding-room bed, deeply sighing. She hadn't bothered to take off her black cloak, or change into anything to sleep in. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. How did the world go so bad? When did her world start seeming like it was crashing down upon her?

She had been miserable for over a year, since Sirius' death. Reunited with her long lost convict cousin, only to lose him again, how hard that was on her. But then, she felt she could recover, recover and be happy again, with the very man who was probably more depressed by Sirius death then herself. She had feelings for him for sometime then, Sirius himself even teased her about it on an occasion or two.

And then it happened, very innocently and by mistake. Nymphadora had just come out of the hospital after her aunt attacked her at the Ministry. She had gone to visit Lupin and thank him for visiting her those couple of times in the hospital, staying to talk to her about everything that had happened. He was at the Order, helping everyone clear out until they could find out if Harry owned Grimmauld Place or not. She had asked him if they could talk for a moment, like they had back when she was still in the hospital. It comforted her, she thought, but didn't admit to him.

That's when it happened. They left Grimmauld for an hour, so they could talk for a bit, like she suggested, and took a long walk. They talked of Sirius, of the Order, of Voldermort, and of themselves, and then when there was finally a pause in the conversation, Tonks being the witch she was, tripped on a leaf that lay quite flat on the pathway they were on, and when he reached out to catch her, and next thing she knew, she was in his arms. Without even thinking what would happen, she did want she had wanted to for a long time. She reached up to pull his head forward and planted her lips right on his, firmly.

It was sad but true, that it had been a long time since anyone kissed Remus Lupin, and he hadn't to admit it, but that last time it happened he had been at a party and the lady in question had been under some influence of alcohol. This was different for him though. This was actually what he wanted but dared not dream of. What he wished for but never thought possible. And here it was happening before his eyes. Being the gentlemen that he was, he didn't push her away just yet, but instead kept on holding her so she wouldn't fall back.

Nymphadora ended the simple kiss, and pulled her head away, looking up at him in question. He hadn't exactly returned the kiss, but then, he hadn't pulled away either. He helped her straighten up and pulled his arms away from her.

"_Let's get back." _Was all he said.

And he turned to walk away.

"_Remus look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you know, you _must_ know, how I feel about you. I mean, isn't it obvious now_?"

"_Nymphadora, I need to get back to Headquarters now_." He said, with his back still turned to her, and his voice a little shaky.

And that's how it had ended. Well, she rushed to his side, tried to say more to him as he began his walk back, but all he ended up doing was apologizing for how she felt. Apologizing for doing whatever he did to cause her to have feelings for him. It was absurd, ridiculous really, and so like him. He blamed himself for Tonks feelings, and she thought it was quite certain he didn't feel anything for her back. That must have been it.

But then, his subtle looks, his words, his gestures all said different. He was generally a gentleman, but to her, he seemed more drawn to, more attentive and communicative towards. They had spent a lot of time together at Grimmuald Place back when Sirius had still been alive.

Tonks shook her head out of these thoughts, starting to confuse herself more over. That had been when her world started going rotten. From then to the next year, Lupin had been avoiding her, distant to her. She had lost her Metamorphmagus powers. And then, tonight, that very night, Dumbledore was killed. How could she go on hoping, knowing that the Order's biggest hope, the one and only wizard Voldermort ever feared, was dead?

Sighing once again into her bed, her face was beginning to feel sore, being pressed into the covers. She rolled over to her side, and rubbed her tired eyes.

There was a knock at her door.

Whoever it was—and she honestly believed she had no idea who it could be—she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood for a guest.

A second knock echoed through her room.

"Go away." She murmured in a throaty voice.

"No." Came a voice from the other side, almost as quiet at hers.

Making a grab for the pillow above her, she grasped it and pulled it down to cover her face. There was no way she was going to answer that door.

"Please let me in." Came the voice again. Earnest and heartfelt.

"I said go away!" She whined into her pillow, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I will not." He repeated with his steadily tone.

"What do you want?" She sighed, pulling the pillow off her face.

"To talk."

"Talk?" She repeated doubtfully.

"And apologize."

"For what? _Causing me to care about you? _You know, since apparently I don't have control over my own feelings."

"Nymphadora," He inhaled sharply, ignoring the thought she was probably filching at the sound of her name, "if you had real control over your feelings, would you really want to care about me?"

She took the question into quick consideration. After all the pain she'd injured from him over the space of a year. Hadn't she wished she could forget about him like he wanted her too?

"Yes, you're right, I wish I could stop myself from feeling the way I do about you. But that doesn't mean you had anything to do with my feelings. I mean, of course you _sort of_ did, being who you are but—"

"I know what you mean, and no, I never meant it like that. Of course I don't _choose_ who you like, or control where your feelings land. What I mean 'Dora, was that it was my fault for being around you as much as I had, so you had a chance to fall for me."

"Listen to yourself Remus, that's ridiculous. You can't go on blaming yourself for something like that, it doesn't make sense. I really rather not discuss any of this with you anyway. I know how you feel Remus, you made it clear enough tonight in front of everyone."

"Can I please come in?" He asked calmly from the door.

"No." She breathed.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening, though barely." She huffed, turning her face back into the bed.

"I need to say this to your face."

"It's alright, I know what you want to say. You've come to apologize about what happened at the hospital room, and ask me if I will now leave you alone about the whole thing."

"That's not right, actually—"

"Well my answer is yes Remus, I'll leave you alone now. Go ahead and be distant, but you don't have to, I've given up, I won't ever mention my feelings again. Are you satisfied?"

"Nymphadora open this door right now or I'll break it down myself." Lupin's voice had gone dead serious and almost frightening all of a sudden.

Pulling herself off her bed, she recognized a tone in his voice that said he wasn't going to be a gentleman any longer if she didn't open the door.

"Don't go all savage on me _Professor_, I'm coming." She mumbled bitterly, walking over to her door. Hesitating for as second, she unlatched and opened it. "Wotcher Lupin, and what can I do for you?"

Though she couldn't look him in the face, she could tell he wasn't smiling to see her.

It didn't matter much though. Smiles or not, he did something much more pleasant and unexpected for her. Bringing his hand to her door and pushing it back, he stepped in, and encircled his other arm around her. She looked up at his face just a second before it was so close she couldn't make it out properly. Then before she knew what was happening, his warm, and slightly rough lips were on hers, pressing them lovingly, reassuringly. And then he had both his arms around her, caressing her gently, and she lost control of herself and just sort of fell into him.

Realizing he was pretty much holding her up now, Remus lifted her up in his arms, and brought her over to her bed. Pulling his mouth off hers, and gently putting her down, she looked up at him in almost a dazed expression.

"I thought you had something to _say_ to me?" She retorted, taking the chance to catch her breath.

"Shut up 'Dora." He said, which was very unlike him. And then he was kneeling over her on the bed, looking down with a sudden smile.

She reached up, and pulled him down over her, and then they were kissing deeper than they had been before.

"Remus…is this…for…real?" Tonks managed to ask in-between their kisses.

"Yes." He moaned, moving his kisses down to her neck.

"So…this is final then? You'll be with me?"

"Yes," he repeated, moving up to her jaw line.

"Do you love me?" She whispered, anticipating his answer.

He pulled away from her for just a second, as long as his sudden desire would allow him to. Looking her in the eye, as he knew he had to, he nodded. "I do, as I have for the past year."

And then they were kissing again, but this time, there was no need for any more talk.

-_Flashback end_-

End of ch.o4

* * *

A/N: 

Uh…right, so I didn't want to get into too much detail about that night, if you know what I mean, privacy's great, and well, I'm not, at writing those kinds of stories…anyway, there's probably only one chapter left now, for a conclusion, and possibly, a look into the future wink wink, nudge nudge

hope I didn't ruin it, haha…if I did, you can throw those stones now.

oh and I know everyone has their own ideas about how experienced Tonks and Lupin are, and mine are pretty much this :

Tonks, probably lost it to Charlie or Bill, I think Charlie since they were in the same year, anyway, she's probably done it a few times, right?

Lupin, against what many people think, I believe is a virgin. You know why? Because he is such a gentleman. Even if he managed to find a woman willing to be with a werewolf, I don't think he'd be able to do it in clear conscious without like loving her, or something.

Agree or disagree, that's how I pictured them when it happened…

Bye for now ;)


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: for old times sake, I deny myself as the creator of Harry Potter, and sadly admit, I'm only an avid reader.

A/N: the end has come, it's been fun, and uh, a little nerve-racking writing my first fanfic. My warmest regards to those who reviewed and helped me get to this point, you've been my light in the dark tunnel that is writer's block. _Au Revoir_, I hope you review me again in the future, I'm planning a next fic about Bill and Fleur's Wedding, with various pairings ;)

* * *

-_My beloved reviewers_-

* * *

**moony0350** – "_And then they made out on a hospital be_d", sigh, if only, but he's too much the gentleman…yeah, he is incredible though, blushes (someone has a crush on a fictional character) …virtual cookies…YUM YUM 

**icefirestar** – thanks, I love the word 'smashing'. Haha, you've written only one too? I gotta go check it then ;)

**Moo** – I was actually a little unsatisfied at the ending but your comment helps me, thanks. I'm updating real soon this time, to finish it off and start on something new.

**abrb** – I hope I updated soon enough, and I hope you deem this chapter awesome too, thanks for the support, it helps a lot.

**Fluff Freak** – my great, loyal, reviewer, it is so, there is one last chapter and I hope you review this one too. I hope for their future also, colour changing were-wolf babies, _sigh_, or even normal babies is fine, just as long as they hook up officially! Thanks for the honour of adding me to favourites; you have been so encouraging through the whole writing process. I'm gonna miss you. Tear

* * *

-Chapter 5- 

The June breeze blow through Hogwart's courtyard, students were taking last walks through the school, before the summer called them away. There was a general sadness felt by everyone there, a general feeling of deep loss, for the great Headmaster of their time was gone.

As former Professor Remus Lupin, finished his walk with Nymphadora Tonks, they both were silent for a bit, reflecting on Dumbledore's untimely demise.

"You know, I think he'd be happy seeing us now, together." Tonks stated.

"Yes, I don't doubt that. Dumblerdore was always in favour of love."

"Yes, Dumblerdore's Wish for love. More and more love in the world, I suppose it's what he was all about."

"Love does make the strongest magic." Lupin nodded. "It's our best bet against Voldermort; he despises it."

"That being the case Remus, I think we need to get back to my apartment right away, and uh, create some of that love he hates so much." Tonks teased.

"Oh, I'm sure that'll do the trick." He rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"Well, it'll make Dumbledore happy, you know, there being more love in the world and all, so I think we owe it to him."

"'Dora, are you trying to _seduce_ me?"

"Seduce a marauder? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yes, I suppose it should be the other way around."

"Come on, I'm tired of walking. Let's go."

------------------

It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Remus Lupin was sitting in one of the seats that graced the outdoor ceremony. As the couple made their vows, his attention drifted from them, and fell upon the lovely little pink-haired vixen sitting in the seat next to him. Oh, he had enough composure to keep his eyes on what he was supposed to be viewing, but his thoughts and awareness were completely for the woman lightly grasping his arm. Feeling a lump foam in his throat, he began feeling nervous, as he had for the past couple of days. Whether he was ready to or not, tonight was the night, _well, hopefully_, he thought, that he was going to ask her to become apart of his life forever. True, they had only been going out officially for just under two months, but they had loved each other for so much longer, and he needed to know if she ultimately was prepared to accept all of him or not. Feeling her hand gentlly squeeze his arm, he felt a smile come to his lips. He was ready.

theEnd

* * *

A/N: Did that ending feel a little short and unfinished to you? (if it did, you'll just have to check out my next fic, bill/fleur's wedding!) 

Well, so there's my masterpiece, well maybe not, but it's my first story, so it is my baby, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Who knows, maybe I'll improve as I write more and more, I guess author's are supposed to, or whatever. Anyway, please find it in your hearts to review one last time, and thank you for reading, you've all been wonderful.

-**_rayko_**


End file.
